Adventure 15
Deal With The Devil Knowing that the party has to go to The Plane of Hell, Gwydion points out that he knows a guy who may have access to a portal to the plane. He teleports himself and the party to the city of Decimus, where they heal, rest up, and will meet his contact, Fezzik in the morning. The party has a....festive night in Decimus as it may be their last night in this world. The next morning, they head to see Fezzik. He remembers the party, but is also familiar with Gwydion. They discuss what the party needs, and Fezzik directs them to one of his shops across the street. When they go into the basement, Fezzik reveals the portal to Hell. He also brought with him a random commoner. Before they can even ask who this guy is, Fezzik slits the mans throat and drops him at the base of the portal. This is apparently the ritual to open the portal, as it turns on immediately. "You can't do anything noble and get into a Hell," Fezzik says. He says something about being even with Gwydion, then leaves them with the portal. Welcome Party Upon entering Hell, they smell a sulfur and burning ash. They feel the heat. And they see red, ashy soil and dark ominous clouds everywhere. There are various rocky outcroppings and small mountain ranges off in the distance. Suddenly a trio of four armed, axe-wielding demons drop from the sky. They are Nycaloths, and they attack the party. Gwydion cast a spell to keep them from summoning others and the party defeats the demons. Knowing where they need to go, Gwydion leads the party. There seems to be very little demonic presence around. They notice a massive battle is occurring off in the distance. Looking closely they can see a large creature, which they recognize as The Veil. He is fighting off massive amounts of demons himself, which is keeping a large chunk of the plane preoccupied. The Room of Dubiety They reach their destination, which is a building that houses records of all the locations of souls on the plane. As they approach the building, all of them are suddenly sent somewhere else. Melicon goes back to his first fight with Pride with Brianna Fairmoor. He is thun rushed away to the jungles of Chimalli where he must pursue the fleeing Veronica Greystag. He finishes in the treasure room in the palace in Erisi where he must stop Greed from taking all the treasure. Kevlon is in the cave where he first encountered Gluttony and must defeat him again. He then moves to his home village, where he watches his mentor Sadaken die again. He finally ends up in the capital city of Erisi where Wrath and filled the streets with the blood of the commonfolk and he must stop them. Rylias Kellar starts in a church of Kord. He must stop Wrath from setting his wife on fire. Rylias Kellar then goes back to the streets of his home town, where he is attacked by Verinette. After that he is rushed to the throne room of Erisi where he sees Pride and he realizes that Pride is himself and he must defeat him. The party saw that Gwydion also went through three trials, but they only witnessed two of them. The second one was Gwydion watching a paladin-type warrior being slain on the battlefield. He was then rushed off to witness the ritual being performed on Veronica Greystag to turn her undead, which he is able to stop. Finding Veronica(s) The party enters the Room of Dubiety. They find rows and rows of filing cabinets made of bones, with manila folders made of skin, and writing made of blood. Gross! Also inside, on a pedestal, is a jar with a Tiefling head in it. His name is Baleful, and he has been cursed with a Binding (Metamorphosis) spell which is permanent, by a sorcerer eons ago. He has been sitting in this room since then. After helping them find the file on Veronica Greystag and her husband, the party tracked them down. When they found them, there were two Veronicas and Bengrimm Greystag together. One was the soul, the other the undead body of Veronica Greystag. Gwydion made sure everyone was going to work together, but revealed that the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr could only bring out one soul, so Veronica was going to have to choose: save her husband, or save herself. Exit Strategy The entire group made for the portal quickly. Veronica Greystag's soul made the decision to stay so her husband can leave. Veronica is able to pull Bengrimm through the portal, and his soul raises into the heavens. Kevlon is able to pull Baleful through the portal, and the others all followed. Unfortunately, Fezzik was waiting for them with a squad of demons. Three more of the Nycanaloths with a jackal-faced humanoid demon called an Arcanaloth attack them while Fezzik runs away. The party battles the demons and defeats them. Gwydion insists they all work together to defeat Pride, and they all teleport to the final battle ground. Final Countdown Upon arriving to the Keep they see Umbrose, Tia Sehkmet, Brianna Fairmoor, and Ker'Ryl are already there waiting for them. They arrive to find that they need to finish a bit of business. Tia hands Gwydion the Rod of Divine Amplification. He then does a bit of Time Travel with Melicon, which ends up being a long circular hand off of the Rod, which then Umbrose then hands back to Tia. Walking out to the long lost battlefield outside the keep, Tia casts a resurrection spells, which she amplifies, then is amplified by the Rod, which resurrects the entire army that was slain outside this keep a thousand years ago. This includes Baldwin, an old companion of Veronica Greystag and Gwydion. Baldwin and his men man their posts one more time. Veronica and Melicon each take one of the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr and activate the defenses on either side of the Keep, which lowers down extra walls for defense and activates the magically enchanted mechanical archers manning the walls. The party is ready for the final battle...